


Eros

by sleepylotor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I’m not good at those uh, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, and keith has insomania + he’s too sensitive, cause I suck at writing that’s why, dancing au, klance, lacrosse yay, lance is probably gonna be a jerk, not so fluff, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotor/pseuds/sleepylotor
Summary: Keith fails his exams and that means he has to have a break from lacrosse and learn how to dance instead. At least that's what Alfor, principal, said. But everything wouldn't be that painful if Lance, the person he had a crush on for years, wouldn’t be one of the dancers and, how it comes later, his coach.orKeith is eighteen and hopelessly in love with Lance.





	Eros

"Don't you dare even start, Kogane," says Rolo, while having his arm around Nyma's shoulders. She is full focused on her phone "You are not allowed to leave the team. You are the part of it, the co-captain. You _can't_."

"I'm not leaving the team, Rolo! I'm just taking a break. Alfor said that I have to take a break from lacrosse or otherwise he will kick me out of the team forever!" Keith responds, a little bit annoyed by now. He is still in his training clothes, all stinky and sweaty. "He's the principal, y'know. Your word against his."

"Could you at least tell me why you were told to do it?" Nyma for the first time since they started the conversation, focuses her eyes on Keith. She probably also wants to hear the truth. "Don't tell me it's because of bad grades, because if it is–"

Keith sends him a nervous smile, while shaking his head.

"Whaaat? No! Of course not."

"You're a horrible liar. And fucking dead, Kogane. You had one task – to not fail the exams and what did you do? The exact opposite!" Rolo stands up and covers his face by his hands. "Who do you think will take your place?"

Keith shrugs. He is... was the right wing. Without him the team is hopeless. With only Rolo and Rax they won't make it to the Nationals and Iverson is gonna kill them. Keith is kinda sorry for them. He was supposed to study, but instead he preferred to do... everything else than that. He's so fucking dumb.  
Rolo for a second looks like he's about to cry, but it doesn't last long. Instead he sends Keith a deadly glare and says "Go away before I kill you."

And so he does.  
While heading dance class, Keith's thinks of what Alfor said to him. And to be honest, even if he knows that all of this is his fault, he's still mad at him.

_"Keith, the principal calls for you," Coran, his home room teacher, says as he opens the doors. He was supposed have biology now, but if there's a way to skip some lessons, Keith won't complain._

_"Uh, okay?"_

_Keith takes his bag with him._  
     _While walking to the principal office, he wonders what is it that Alfor had to call for him. He didn't fight with anyone lately, so it definitely wasn't because of his behavior.  
      Keith knocks and doesn't have to wait long before the doors open. A man in his late forties is standing right in front of him._

_"Mister Kogane? Please come in," Alfor moves to the left so Keith could pass him and closes the doors "Have a sit."_

_Keith still stands there, not sure if it's really what he should do._

_"I received your examines' results," says Alfor and sighs tiredly "Keith, they're really horrible, they look like you hadn't study at all. Had you?"_

_"I had," Keith responds immediately, but under Alfor's deadly serious glare he can't say add but "...or maybe not. But Mr Alfor, I don't think they were that bad, were they?"_

_Principal sighs._

_"I told you that there will be consequences. Unfortunately, you didn't manage to fulfill the task."_

_"Oh, c'mon, Mr Alfor..."_

_"This is not kindergarten, Keith and you're not a child," Alfor opens one of the chests and takes off some documents "You have no permission to be on the team until your grades become better. Also, as a recompense, you'll have dance classes with my daughter on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Always 8pm."_

_"That's not fair!"_

_"It wouldn't be fair if I let you free without any consequences. Not only you are making a break from your favorite activity," Alfor signs something and gives the document to Keith "Give this to Mr Iverson."_

"Hello, Keith!" Allura welcomes him with a warm smile. She's already stretching. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Tell me, are you flexible?"

"Umm, I'm not sure?" He manages to say.

"It'd be helpful if you've already been flexible. Since you're practicing a lot, you should be. Less work." Allura takes Keith's bag from him and throw it next to the doors. "Follow me, so I can introduce you to my group. Since you're an amateur you won't be really practicing with them, but it'd be nice for you to know them. I don't know who will be your coach in the end, because they were fighting about it, but we'll know in a second."

"They were fighting about who is gonna be my coach or...?"

Allura laughs.

"Try to remember that most of them are in your age so they won't like to have additional work. The answer is – no, Keith, they were fighting who _won't_ be your coach."

"Oh." Keith kinda seems hurt.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Oh, we're already here." She opens massive doors and walks into a big room.

There are mirrors on all the walls, just as Keith expected. The first person he notices is obviously him. And he's wearing leggings. Fucking leggings.

 _Just don't look at him. Easy peasy, nothing hard_ , Keith fights himself. _But he looks_ so _good_.

He almost screams when the boy lfits his leg, while holding his toes and leaning on the wall next to him. _Oh, well, he's pretty, uh, flexible_ , Keith thinks.

"Keith? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, uhh, yeah." He mumbles, wondering if she noticed that he was staring.

"Good. Let me introduce them to you, then. The one stretching on the floor is Pidge. She's three years younger, but talented as heck."

"Aww, Allura, you sweetie pie." Says the one known as Pidge, but Allura ignores her.

"Next one is Hunk, the big guy." Hunk smiles warmly at Keith and even wave to him a little. "And the last one is..."

"Lance." Keith whispers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, did you say something?" Allura brings her brows together.

"I, uh, yeah. I already know Lance, we have some classes together."

"Oh, that's nice." Says Allura. "So, who is the one?"

In the beginning no one answers, but when Pidge starts to laugh, Allura already knows.

"Fuck off, Pidge. It's only because Hunk played for the both of you."

"I just respected your feelings and didn't want you to feel sad after losing with me, y'know."

Lance rolls his eyes.

"So I guess you're the lucky one, Lance. It's good, to be honest." Allura smiles.

"For how long am I suppose to be a nanny for this mullet?"

"Hey! It's not a mullet!" Keith growls.

"Whatever."

"One semester. Dad– Alfor said that Keith won't have permission to come back to the lacrosse for one semester so I guess that's also for how long he'll be staying with us."

"I'M GOING TO LOSE MY LIFE FOR HALF AN YEAR? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Lance's grief is almost visible. His cheeks becomes red and he worries his lip. "This is a joke."

Keith rolls his eyes.

"No, unfortunately that's not a joke. Believe me, I don't want to be here either."

"You are lucky that Alfor didn't kick you out of the school, Keith" Allura suddenly becomes serious. He guesses that's the thing she and Alfor have in common. "Stop complaining like a child. You're eighteen so act like one."

He wants to say something, but he can't. Instead he just keeps being silent. And it's so fucking embarrassing. Normally he would probably responds with something like "Shut up" or something even more eloquent, but since Allura is older and apparently his teacher now, he has to talk to her with a respect. Or keep being silent. Lance smirks and claps his hands. Something in the way he looks at him makes Keith uncomfortable.

 _Stop that, moron_ , Keith fights himself in his mind and apparently loses. He purses his lips.

Lance brings him back to Earth "So? Shall we start or what?"

So. It came out. Keith isn't flexible at all. Lance who's assisting him is already pissed off and it's only been ten minutes.

"Allura, he isn't even an amateur. He's a freaking zygote."

"Hey!"

"That's the true, mullet. You're as stiff as a broomstick. You can't even touch your toes."

Pidge has to stop her laugh, but instead she snorts, sort of like a pig and it's even worse.

Embarrassing, Keith thinks and become red.

"I don't really need to be flexible to play lacrosse, y'know..."

"Apparently you're attending to dance classes now so yes, you do have to be flexible. As fuck." Lance who was sitting cross-legged next to Keith, now stands up. "Just look at me."

Keith almost shrieks when Lance does a split. It’s so fast he doesn’t even notice when the boy lands on the floor. Keith thanks god that Pidge made him red earlier, because he wouldn't know how to explain this extra big blush on his face to Lance. He probably would blush even more. Keith feels so hot.

"N-nice." He manages to say and rubs his neck to hide the blush. "But you're a dancer for a long time. It's stupid to compare me to you, y'know."

Lance almost burst into laugh.

"And who compares anyone? It would be pretty stupid to compare myself to you. I only showed you how this should look, mullet."

Maybe Keith is to sensitive. Maybe he shouldn’t take things to himself so seriously, but he does and it hurts as hell. Because Lance said it. He shouldn’t feel like that. He should kill it off with a sassy joke and continue the practice, but instead Keith just turns back to Lance so he can’t see him.


End file.
